Courage Naruto one shot
by taelee8888
Summary: When Naruto finally confesses his love to Sakura, things don't go the way he thought they would. What will his long time friend do? NarutoXOC


Naruto's pov

I knowSakura knows I like her, but I'm finally going to confess to her, I hope. I walked, completely red faced to the park, where Sakura said she'd be. I saw her beautiful pink hair and walked up to her slowly.

"H-hi Sakura Chan." I greeted, blushing. She raised an eyebrow at my red cheeks, but said hi back. My knees atarted shaking as I stuck out a boquet of daffodils. She took them cautiously.

"What's all this about Naruto?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Well umm, w-well I umm I really like you." I stuttered out. She sighed.

"Naruto, Im flattered..." I beamed.

"That means a lot Sakura - Chan. Thank you. I know I might not be good for you right now, but I will work on doing better. I was wondering if you'll be my girlfriend." I shouted with new found courage. She handed the flowers back to me and my heart dropped to the ground.

"S-sakura." I choked out painfully.

"Naruto this is all really nice, but I don't like you that way. You're my friend." She replied. My heart shattered like glass.

"Give me one week, just a chance. Then I can prove..." I was cut off by her irritated voice.

"Won't you ever get it! You're just a kid Naruto, I can't date you. Just give up on me and grow up!" She shouted, angry with my begging.

"I'm sorry for bothering you. I never meant to make you mad." I choked out quietly. I walked away, head hung low and daffodils still in hand. Eventually I stopped at a bench and slumped there. I knew she didn't like me much, but just a kid? I thought I had grown into a guy at least my age, if not older. But a kid? No woman wants a kid, no woman wants me. Eveyone has always known my goal is to become hokage, but I really want a wife also. A girl, doesn't need to be pretty who I could take care of. In turn, she would support me. A girl I can get pregnant and have a large family with. But what woman would want a kid for a husband or for the father of her children.

After sitting a while, I thought of Kazuki (meaning hope). She always acted like the sister and mother I needed sometimes. I clucthed the daffodils close to my chest and walked to her house. I got got a few yards away from her house and Kiba was there.

"Finally telling Kazuki you love her? She'll be thrilled." He teased. My confusion raised.

"What?" I grunted.

"I thought you liked Kazuki, you do don't you?" He asked. Akamaru barked questionally.

"Like a sister yeah, well I have to go. See ya Kiba. See ya Akamaru." I called as I walked up to the door and knocked. I heard Kazuki's soft voice say "I'm coming" from inside and the door opened.

YOUR POV

You heard a kncock at the door and said "I'm coming." You opened the door and Naruto stood on your porch with some slighly wilted daffodils in his hands. Naruto mentioned he was going to confess his love to Sakura, GUESS IT DIDNT GO WEL..

"Why does he love her? Can he not see I love him 10 times more than her?" You thought.

"Hi Kazuki." He smiled weakly. You pulled him into a big hug and shut the door. He snuggled his face into the crook of your neck and hugged back tightly. I patted his bak as we parted and we went to sit on the couch. "I'll make some tea for us." You annouced, going into the kitchen with a open window to the living room.

"She said she doesn't like me that way. That all I am is a kid and I should grow up." He explained from the couch as you boiled the water. My heart learched out in the pain and offense in his voice.

"Don't listen to her. She's focussed on Sasuke and hasn't noticed what a great man you've grown up to be." You sympathised.

"You think so?" He asked.

"I know so." You said grabbing some cups. After the teas was done, you set it on the coffee table with some sweet cakes. Naruto immediatly dived into them. You giggled.

"Thanks Kazuki. You always know how to make me feel better." He said happily. You blushed and grabbed your tea cups you left in the kitchen. As you walked, you noticed Naruto eyeing your body. You blushed and brought back the cups, pouring each of you a cup.

NARUTO'S POV (MALE PERSPECTIVE INCLUDED.)

I've never noticed before but Kazuki's body is perfect. Petite, but sizable breasts and butt. Long dark hair, ice blue eyes, warming smile, perfect. My heart started to race as I observed her beauty. I saw a small blush and my heart skipped a beat. I blushed too and took a sip of the tea she made. She always made things wonderfully, from tea to desserts, to appitizers, to ramen! She'll be a good wife for the lucky man. I blushed more as I pondered Kazuki becoming my wife.

"No, don't think that way Naruto. You're only friends wit her. Don't make the same mistake as with Sakura." I thought as Kazuki dropped something. She bent over to pick it up and I saw a tiny glimpse of her chest. My heart started racing again.

"Thank you foe everything Kazuki. But I have to go train with Kakashi sensei." I said as I rushed out of her house, leaving a stunned and confused friend behind.

TIME SKIP 1 WEEK

I had been avoiding Kazuki for a week now. ever since that time at her house, whenever I saw her around the village, my heart would race and I wanted to go up and kiss her. But luck wasn't on my side when one week after her house, I heard her angelic voice from behind.

YOUR POV

Naruto had been avoiding you since he came over to your house a week before. You thought he was mad for some reason. Whenever you saw him, he would turn in the opposite direction and run. It was starting to hurt you, but you never had the courage to do anything about it. Then you saw him at the market and you built the courage to go over and talk to him.

"Naruto." You greeted as you tapped his back. He stiffened.

"We need to talk." You demanded kindly. He sighed and hugged you. His actions surprised you.

"I know. It's about me avoiding you. I'm sorry, I just havent had the courage to tell you how I'm starting to feel." He said softly. You hugged back confused. As you started to speak, Naruto pulled back and planted a sweet kiss on your lips. A first kiss for both of you (unless you count Naruto's kiss with Sasuke XD) You were so shocked, you didn't kiss back. Naruto pulled back quikly and shook all over.

"I'm sorry." He pleaded before running off as fast as he could. You tried cathing up to him, so you could tell him you loved him, be he booked it. You finnally found him on top of the Hokage Monument, you walked up to him silently and kissed the top of his head. He looked up and froze.

"Come on, let's go to my house for dinner." You suggested, smiling. You held you hand out and after a minute, he grabbed it and you walked to your house, hand in hand. It felt right and wonderful to you.

"I love you. You didn't need to run away." You conffesed, blushing when you got half way to your house. Naruto picked you up by your waist and spun you.

"I love you Kazuki. I promise I'll be the best boyfriend for you. Wait... I havn't asked. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, blushing. He set you down and kissed your cheek, waiting.

"Of course." You giggled. You pecked his lips sweetly and you walked home, hand in hand. As you did for the rest of your lives.


End file.
